Viajes por Kanto y mas allá 1
EP001 ES KANTO,ES EL INICIO ES UN RETO ...DERROTA A ....Jesús ha ganado la Liga Pokemon de la región de Kanto que emoción apenas me logro contener es increíble ,jaja...que momento para este muchacho me llena de emoción es todo un maestro el y ...(inicial) wow ni .... lo derrotaria gano 8 medallas en grandes batallas y... Mama: JESUS despierta te debiste haber visto hace 1 hora con el prof. Oak ,ya tienes 10 años que irresponsabilidad eso no se te enseña en esta casa... Jesús: AH,ES VERDAD! CHAO MAMA ....Y Jesus sale en pijama al laboratorio del Prof. Oak y al llegar Oak le dice por que tan tarde los iniciales se han acabado... Laboratorio del Prof.Oak.jpg Jesus:NO,NO es posible debe haber algo mas...por favor Tracey: Profesor y su pokemon de repuesto.. .Jesus: Siii! no quiero esperar 3 meses mas y menos si Brendan,Dylan e Ivan ya tienen uno Oak : lo haré por que eres tu OK?!... Jesus: OK hágalo,un Bulbasaur o quizás un charmander puede ser un Squir... Oak: Lamento decirte que no es ninguno de esos pokemon es un Pikachu un pokemon tipo eléctrico sera tu compañero,cuídense mucho en esta aventura hay muchos peligros...por cierto toma tu Pokedex y 5 pokebolas Jesus vuelve a casa con su nuevo compañero a cambiarse de ropa y a despedirse de Dragonair(mascota)y en eso aparece Brendan y por la ventana empieza a escuchar el destino de Jesus y a donde ira ... Mama :Jesus ya que nuestra casa es muy grande yo cuidare a tus pokemones extra cuando tengas mas de 6 pokemones en tu equipo pokemon mándame tus ahorros y te comprare cosas y te las enviare... Jesus: Claro ma...ahora mismo partiré a ciudad Verde...chao mama nos veremos muy pronto... Entonces Jesus fija mirada a ciudad Verde...cuando de pronto Brendan aparece y dice wow si es Jesus con una rata...Y Pikachu electrocuto a Jesus...AUCH SE QUEJO. Brendan:una batalla? Claro. Jesus saco a Pikachu quien perdió con un fuerte ataque de Squirtle...Brendan: Si crees que me podrás derrotar con una rata pues...Mejor me piro Vampiro!... Jesus llega a Ciudad Verde y un hombre alto,piel morena y cabello azul marino reta a Jesus...Quien no acepta el desafío ...al ver su burla saca a Pikachu, pero huye al bosque Verde...depronto el hombre se va en eso llega Brock(líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada) con Pikachu toma amigo creo que se escapó. Jesus: Si es mio creo que lo liberare no es muy bueno en las batallas... Brock: NOOO le falta entrenamiento,sigue entrenando por cierto me recuerdas a un amigo...un viejo amigo con el que recorrí por varias regiones del mundo pokemon...mi amigo también tuvo uno lo acompañe por Kanto,Johto,Hoenn y Sinnoh ahora desviamos caminos. y de pronto Jesus y Brock son atacados por el Team Rocket y Pikachu usa un poderoso impactrueno sobre el aspa del helicóptero Rocket haciendo que se estrellara... de pronto Dylan e Ivan llegan impactados por lo sucedido y dicen:¡WOW! TU PIKACHU ES UNA BOMBA... si...nos Salvo responde Jesus... Brock:Bueno ahora si su primera medalla quieren deben ir a mi gimnasio el gimnasio Plateada en ciudad Plateada al atravesar el Bosque Verde...Jesus:Pikachu y yo te acabaremos... Cuando Jesus lo va a guardar a Pikachu en la ball le pego con su cola Jesus: Hey que te pasa? Brock: Es como el Pikachu de mi amigo no puede estar adentro de su ball Jesus lo toma en sus brazos Jesus: De haberlo dicho antes ven sube a mi hombro Y asi nuestros amigos terminan el asombroso dia de hoy Esta Historia Continuara. . . EP002 Secando lagrimas... Jesus sale a Ciudad Plateada para atravesar el oscuro Bosque Verde,en el que al ir caminando,una lluvia azotadora empieza a caer y Jesus y Pikachu sin ningún lugar donde refugiarse,continúan su camino cuando de pronto un llanto fuerte que aturdió a Jesus y a Pikachu,hace que su curiosidad se descontrole y salen a correr hacia donde fue el llanto...al llegar Jesus y Pikachu ven a un Charmander muy herido mojándose,su llama ya se apagaba...Jesus toma a Charmander y empieza a correr hacia ciudad Plateada,cuando un Nidoran macho ataca a los muchachos Jesus arroja una Pokebola hacia ellos y... lo atrapa,toma la ball y siguen corriendo,gracias a un señor que pasaba en su carro a ciudad Plateada lleva a Jesus y al Charmander herido que apunto de morir llega al centro Pokemon...y dice haremos lo posible no garantizaremos nada,le dicen a Jesus...Jesus mientras tanto en la cabina hablando con su madre... Mama:Como te va hijo? Jesus: Bien mama,ahora mismo estoy en el centro pokemon con un Charmander que me encontré en el bosque Verde muy herido la enfermera Joy me dijo que harían lo posible pero... Mama:No garantizan nada?eh eso es así De pronto la enfermera Joy llama a Jesus...y Jesus se despide y tranca... Charmander herido.png Joy: Es tuyo? Jesus:No... Jesus: Lo encontré herido en el Bosque Verde... Joy: Oh...pero esta muy maltratado...parecen heridas de otro pokemon o de humano...estoy segura que quisiera ser tu pokemon...por que no lo capturas?... Jesus: Bueno...Jesus sin arrojar la bola solo lo toca y lo captura... Brendan: Bárbaro...Este Charmander si esta herido...Jesus lo saca de la bola y lo toma de brazos... Dylan e Ivan llegan...Dylan: Quien lo despreciaría así... Jesus: UN cobarde...(frustrado)... Ivan: A pesar de haber llegado tarde tienes un Inicial(risas)... Brendan :Una batalla amiguito?... Jesus:Claro que si Pikachu Vs. Squirtle=El ganador es Squirtle...Brendan:Vaya Paliza...pues menos mal que estamos en centro pokemon...hasta las próximas derrotas ahora me piro Vampiro... Jesus: QUE ARROGANTE!!! Ivan: Que tal una batalla?...Sal Bulbasaur...,Jesus: Mi arma secreta es Nidoran...sal usa doble patada... Luego de una larga Batalla Jesus acabo con Bulbasaur de Ivan...jaja...buena batalla...Joy:Jesus toma estos medicamentos son para charmander...solo 1 por dia...OK? Jesus :OK! Dylan una batalla...NidoranVsMetapod= Jesus SIN mucho esfuerzo lo acabo...En eso... H: Mientras el mal se apodera del mundo F: Nosotros haremos Daños profundos... H: En nuestros corazones daño haremos sin pasión,ni compasión . F: Al mundo haremos una destrucción... H: Helida ,F:Franco...Team ROCKET!!Y RHYDON Helida: Tomemos el Pikachu y ese Charmander.....Mano eléctrica...has to deber Jesus: OH NO! Ivan: Imbéciles...si agarra 2 pokemons y tenemos mas...hazme el honor Bulbasaur...y usa látigo cepa durisimo contra las manos y mando a Volar al equipo Rocket y salvo a los 2 pokemones... Bulbasaur usando Latigo Cepa.png Jesus: Gracias Ivan te debo una,los invito a un refresco...o a una cena?o que le parece si nos quedamos todos hoy aquí a descansar...claro después de llegar de comer un rico pollo en brasa Ivan: y...La medicina de Charmander, ya se te olvidaba y me debes otra... Jesus: Jaja siempre supe lo que tenia que hacer Mientras tanto un chico espiaba desde arriba del centro pokemon...y decia ???:Jaja...glotón...Eh?...cuidando a Charmander en ver lo pésimo que es en batalla se moriría...verdad Magby?... Mabgy: Magbyyyy,byaaaa... ???: Seré mejor que mi padre...nadie me derrotara en esto...Buajajajajaja... Esta Historia...NO acaba aquí... EP003 DURO COMO LA ROCA Ivan :BUAH!!Son las 5 am y Jesus ya no esta...que fiebre! Charmander temblaba y chirriaba... Ivan: Las pastillas...toma amiguitoo, se las tomo y luego se durmió... Ivan: Pobre quien hubiera sido capaz de haber hecho esta barbaridad... a las 9 am mientras desayunaban ven a Jesus rumbo al gimnasio Plateada y se le pegan atrás Jesus:Veng... Brock: Lo se,por ser novato te ayudare sera un 2 vs. 2 de pronto los muchachos llegan y se quedan viendo la batalla Jesus: Acabalo Nidoran Vs. Steelix= Nidoran excava y salio de un agujero y usa doble patada. Nidoran Macho usando picotazo venenoso.png Brock: Argh! Steelix usa Cola Férrea y acabalo Jesus: Nidoran Disparo Veneno!! Y acabo con Steelix. Brock: Eres bueno!pero yo mas! mi Arma secreta es Aerodactyl! Aerodactyl.png Jesus: Muy bien! Nidoran no te rindas Nidoran Vs Aerodactyl= Brock: No tienes mucha oportunidad!usa Hiperayo EH15 Aerodactyl usando hiperrayo.jpg y acabo con Nidoran de un solo ataque Jesus: sal Pikachu VS. Aerodactyl :Usa Electro bola Pika!... Brock: Hiperayo! Jesus (sudando): wow,nunca pensé que seria tan terrible esta batalla... Brock: Hiperayo! Jesus: Bateala con tu cola! Juez: Aerodactyl no puede continuar Pikachu gana! Jesus: Fue difícil Brock: A la final...Ganaste...eso es lo importante, como miembro oficial de la Liga Kanto te otorgo la Medalla Roca de ciudad Plateada... Jesus :Yujuuuuu!...Bueno amigo creo que partiré a Ciudad Celeste... Brock: Misty es muy buena, usa pokemon tipo agua es una Experta y cuidado con Blastoise Brock llama a su hermano Forrest y le dice:Hermano llego el momento de ser líder de Gimnasio para ti Forrest: OK,Pero primero debo participar en el torneo Del museo... Jesus: Cuando es? el año próximo .Respondió Dylan: HOLA JESUUS,BUENO NOSOTROS SEGURIEMOS POR CIERTO...dale la medicina a Charmander,cuídate...este...si el Team Rocket ataca Derrotalos Ivan: Chao nos vemos en la ciudad que toque... Jesus:chao... Forrest:Jesus era mentira lo del torneo es hoy...participaras? Jesus: Fuerte y Claro... Jesus y Forrest van a el museo a inscribirse y ven a muchos maestros del tipo roca peleando pero Jesus...no lo era sin embargo participara con Nidoran y Pikachu... Animador:La primera ronda sera de 16 personas en la que participara el participante 12 Vs el 16(Jesus)...sera de un pokemon...sera Larvitar Vs Nidoran=Gano Nidoran...al terminar toda la ronda ...el sorteo da Jesus Vs Forrest...sera 1vs1=Pikachu VS Rhyperior =Y lamentablemente Jesus pierde... Jesus: Gran batalla Forrest Forrest:JA!NOS VEMOS PRONTO... Jesus: Seguro... Jesus: Sigue su camino cuando lo reta un chico y le dice:Me encanta la Merengada si ganas te doy una si no tu una a mi... Jesus pierde contra su Venusaur Y Va hacia Ciudad Plateada de nuevo a comprarle la merengada en eso le dice que se llama Kyle Rodrigues Jesus: a pesar de que fui vencido fue un placer haber luchado contra ti amigo... Kyle: Si ire hasta Ciudad Carmín a Obtener mi 6ta Medalla... Jesus: Bueno te puedo prometer que nos veremos en la Liga... Kyle: Seguro que si... ???=Amor,es en serio la voz que escucho es el?Jesus hermosooooo...no pense en verte aquí...te gustaría que nuestra boda fuera de color veish y te gusta este traje de novia,y entonces dime la fecha Jesus: Georgia Inciarte...es la vez 3900 aproximadamente que te digo que no me casare contigo...JAMAS entiendes? Georgia:Es increíble lo que dijisteee...Si hubiera sido... Jesus:SHHHHH!... Georgia :ahh, algún día seras mio hermano de Misty... Jesus:QUE!? Georgia:No sabes que eres hermano de Misty... Jesus:NO... Jesus llama a mama en el centro pokemon para preguntar a su mama y efectivamente si lo era... Kyle acompañara a Jesus por la Noche de Hoy y mañana en la mañana partirán a Ciudad Celeste... Esta Historia NO acaba aquí... EP004 El reto de La Montaña Luna... Charmander eran horas a la cual lloraba mucho y Jesus les da la pastilla...queda dormido... Jesus y Kyle ya levantados preparados para salir,ven a un hombre que le dice a Jesus que su charmander era necesario darcelo a el...se negó y continuaron... entran en la Mt.luna...y entonces se encuentran con Quique el Mayor Rival de Kyle en toda su vida y saco a Venusaur VS Electabuzz El ganador fue Venusaur usando planta feroz derrotando a Electabuzz... Quique: Sorprendente sabes que no volverá a pasar NUNCA juguete de piñata... Kyle y Jesus lo ignoran y continúan en eso un amigo de Jesus también estaba presente nada mas y nada menos que nuestro amigo Brendan y no tiene muchas ganas de pelear...y solo subestima un poco a Jesus y continúan... De pronto el Venusaur de Kyle se pierde y no lo encuentran hasta después de 3 horas que aparece a lado de una Venusaur hembra con un huevo y Kyle se lo regala a Jesus Huevo Bulbasaur.png Jesus: Gracias amigo Kyle Kyle: De nada Jesus ya tengo uno se que tu lo cuidaras...H:Mientras el mal se apodera del mundo F: Nosotros haremos Daños profundos... H: En nuestros corazones daño haremos sin pasión,ni compasión . F: Al mundo haremos una destrucción... H: Helida ,F:Franco...Team ROCKET!!Y RHYDON Franco:ese huevo nos pertenece y lo toman con sus manos eléctricas....esta ves de madera para no ser afectadas por rayos pero Kyle saca a Arcanine y usa lanzallamas recupero el huevo que iba caer al suelo ahora una ola inunda la zona era Misty que evitaba la caida del huevo de Jesus y se los devuelve los lleva a ciudad Celeste pero un chico habia robado unos pokemones y huido Jesus: lo buscaremos y los recuperaremos...Jesus y Kyle se adentran en el monte luna para recuperar los pokemon de los ciudadanos de ciudad Celeste...luego de mucha búsqueda Jesus y Kyle ven a una gente muy extraña era el Team Rocket...con todos los pokemons robados cuando un chico de 12 años al menos rubio otorga esos pokemons a los soldados Jesus y Kyle entran en acción Jesus: devuelve lo que robaste ladron ???:JAJAJA crees en serio que lo haré? Kyle: Deberías... ???:Una batalla si tu ganas te los entrego y si pierdes te largas... Jesus: HECHO! ... ???=UN 2VS2 Jesus: Empecemos,sal Nidoran... ???:Novato...jeje...SAL ABRA Nidoran Vs. Abra=Nidoran es el perdedor Abra Vs Pikachu = EL GANADOR ES PIKACHU... Pikachu Vs. Graveler= Graveler usa terremoto y acabo con Pikachu... ???:Supongo que son míos ahora lárguense de aquí... Kyle: Pero yo no he perdido,Arcanine sal ???: jaja...No aprenden eh?...Sal Staryu... Arcanine Vs. Staryu= el GANADOR es...??? y Staryu... ???:Jajaja...son masoquistas seguire el legado de mi padre y no abra quien nos pare ni a mi ni al Team Rocket 2...hemos renacido capturamos todos los pokemon...haremos daños a los pokemon que no sean buenos en bata... Jesus: Eres un patán los pokemon son amigos,no armas ni esclavos hay quienes les gustan las batallas otros le gustan los concursos...no los puedes obligar hacer lo que no les gusta y luego herirlos por que no lo hacen bien... ???:Crees que me importa lo que tu digas al final...gano yo! Jesus y Kyle llegan a ciudad Celeste derrotados y la gente molestos los abuchean... excepto un anciano que los animo con una frase "A veces quienes fallan se convierten en grandes héroes" Jesus va a hablar con Misty y en eso Misty le dice que como se llama Jesus respondió, y al oir eso le dice wow cuanto has crecido hermano...no te veo desde tus 5 años,como esta mama y Sara... Jesus: Pues cuando partí de pueblo Paleta y hasta ahora bien... Misty: Ahora cuéntame cual es tu inicial... Jesus: Saca a Pikachu,me lo dieron por que llegue tarde a buscar a mi inicial y bueno pero igual me e hecho amigo de este Pikachu Misty: MI Inicial fue,*saco a Blastoise*...por supuesto era un SQUIRTLE....desde ahi desperté mi interés por los tipo agua hasta que me convertí en toda una maestra tipo agua... Jesus: A mi me gustan pokemons de todos los tipos... Misty: en el puente pepita se librara un torneo mañana si quieres ir...yo te puedo inscribir Ok respondió animado Jesus... Esta historia no acaba aquí... EP05 Victorias y Derrotas... Jesus paso la noche en el centro pokemon acompañado con Kyle...a la mañana siguiente ve que ya esta registrado en el torneo puente pepita era el participante 13 de 16 su hermana Misty estaba ahí veria su batalla. Animador:SEAN BIENVENIDOS A ESTE TORNEO RECORDAMOS QUE LAS BATALLAS SON DE 1VS1,AHORA LOS PREMIOS SERÁN ASÍ 1ER...UNA PEPITA MAS UN HORSEA...,2DO...uUn POKEMON ALAZAR...3RO UN BOLETO EN BARCO HASTA LAS ISLAS TERA SECUNDA Y PRIMA... LA PRIMERA RONDA SERA EL CONCURSANTE NUMERO 13 VS EL NUMERO 09 Jesus: SAL Pikachu... Dylan: No me espere verte aqui... Pikachu Vs. Beedrill: Pikachu usa electro-bola y acaba con Bedrill de un solo ataque... pasaron todos los participantes y da a Jesus Vs Kyle Arcanine Vs Nidoran=El ganador es...NIDORAN finalizo el Torneo por hoy vuelvan mañana los 4 participantes que quedaron... Brendan: Ja,Jesus mi Rival pésimo o debo decir mi burla paso a las semis...quiere verme en las finales? Kyle: Eres peor que Quique...! Brendan:A caso no sabes que...sal Squirtle... Una batalla y veremos quien es Quique... Squirtle Vs Venusaur: Squirtle usa un Rayo Hielo que pega en el blanco...Venusaur usa terremoto... y casi acaba con Squirtle usa Rayo hielo de nuevo... Kyle: Esquivalo Venusaur...pero Venusaur no puede y le da de lleno el Rayo Hielo de Squirtle y el vencedor es Brendan... Brendan:TU CREÍAS QUE ME VENCERÍAS...yo seré el campeon de KANTO...cierto Squirtle Squirtle: SQUIRRRR...TLEEE Jesus: Desde que te conozco eres tan arrogante... Brendan: Jajaja...que risa...Ahora me piro Vampiro,Chais! Quique: El gran NOVATO Kyle, Kyle: Acaso te crees el mejor? Quique: NO me creo lo soy...IM SORRY Jesus: No lo eres soy yo... Quique :muy buen demuéstralo... Jesus: Ataca Pika...oh oh! las pastillas de Charmander... Y Jesus se las da Quique se aburre de esperar y se va... Van al centro pokemon a ver como sigue y la Enfermera Joy le dice que esta no esta tan mal...y que dentro de pocos días podría ver acción en batallas... de pronto Dylan llega junto CON Ivan y les dice que su rumbo es ciudad Carmín... Jesus: Primero debo hacer dos cosas...ganar el torneo y luego vencer a mi hermana...y luego parto de aquí... Ivan :Bueno esperamos que te vaya bien amigo... Dylan: SAYONARA Bargh...Jesus va a hablar con su mama en la cabina Mama: Hola hijo... Jesus: Hola mama,conocí a mi hermana Misty... Mama:Y que tal?... Jesus: La verdad es que se parece mucho a ti y Sara como esta... mama: En la Academia pokemon...que bueno que se gradúa este año y sera una entrenadora como tu Jesus: jaja...no lo creo que como yo quizás mejor...y Verónica ya le falta poco igual no?... Mama:Si y cuéntame le has dado los medicamentos como es a Charmander... Jesus: SI,SI por su puesto...(con cara de picardia) Mama:Como están Dylan,Ivan y Brendansito... Jesus: Los vi hace poco dirigen su rumbo a ciudad Carmín,yo estoy en el torneo pepita...y tengo que vencer a mi hermana primero para obtener la medalla cascada... Mama:Bueno hijo ya debo ir a buscar a Verona y a Sara a la academia...a dios... Jesus: CHAO,SALUDOS A DRAGONAIR... Jesus: Kyle,quieres que te invite a comer un pollo en Brasa o una merengada si prefieres? Kyle: POR SUPUESTO,VAMOS!... Nuestros amigos terminan el día de hoy de una manera fantástica comiendo pollo en brasa... esta historia NO acaba aqui EP006 La SEMIS Y FINAL... Jesus se levanta a eso de 6am a desayunar a darle la pastilla a charmander y a prepararse para disputar la serie semi y final... Animador: PERFECTO,UN SALUDO GRANDE A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DE LA EMISIÓN DE HOY...LA SEMIS FINALES...CUANDO SERA JESUS VS DANIEL Y GANO Jesus! la FINAL,LA DECISIVA BATALLA DE LOS DOS PARA PROCLAMARSE CAMPEÓN...SERA BRENDAN Vs. JESUS: DE PRONTO EL HUEVO DE BULBASAUR SE ABRIÓ... y salio un lindo Bulbasaur...al que Jesus decide usar en la batalla de Jesus Vs Brendan Jesus,Bulbasaur Vs. Squirtle,Brendan... Bulbasaur usa látigo cepa y Squirtle usa giro rápido y le llega por atrás a nuestro amigo ... BAM! ya casi sin poder hacer nada usa rayo hielo y LO ACABO... Brendan: Yo he ganado amigos aclamarme. Jesus: Quien te quisiera aclamar a ti... Animador procedan a la premiacion; BRENDAN TU TE LLEVAS UN HORSEA MAS TU TROFEO MAS LA PEPITA... Jesus tu te llevas un...pokemon escogelo de este TOBO...Jesus lo revuelve y saca una pokebola y sale un SQUIRTLE... Brendan:OYE ese pokemon es como el mio...y es mejor que mi premio Kyle: Ay! no me digas que peleabas por el premio... Brendan: Obvio,que no sabes de combates eso a la final es lo mas importante Kyle: ESO NO LO ES,es entrenar,aprender y pasar tiempo con tus pokemons... Brendan: hmm...para ti,para mi es los premios ser el campeón mas campeón de todos y burlarme de Jesus y de ti todas las veces que se me de la gana...ahora me piro Vampiro...! Jesus: A ESE PASO...nunca en su vida sera campeón , así me gane todos los combates. Kyle: Buenooh..que suerte tienes ya tienes los 3 iniciales de Kanto apesar de haber llegado tarde... Jesus: JA...pero Pikachu es mi inicial...tenga 150 pokemons o no... ???:JA!ese chico si que seria buen Rocket...usa llamarada Magby... la llamarada golpea a Jesus y Kyle corre a ayudarlo...Venusaur salta sobre Magby dicho y echo lo aplasto... Jesus se escapo con Kyle y esta historia continuara... EP07 Débil como un pez...fuera del agua... Jesus: Ya son las 6 Kyle prepárate EN 1,2,3 Y... Charmander: Charrrrr....CHARRRRR... Kyle:AHHH...DALE LA PASTILLA...Y CALLALO Jesus le da la Pastilla y se durmió lo regresa a la ball Jesus: QUE NECIO,VAMOS a desayunar... Jesus y Kyle terminan de desayunar y Jesus va a retar a la líder Misty su hermana... Jesus: Hermana,prepárate para ser vencida con Pikachu... Misty: Sal Blastoise,sera un 1 Vs. 1 usa hidrobomba a Pikachu...Pikachu esquivalo y usa Electro-bola da en el blanco,Blastoise Terremoto y...acabo con Pikachu... Jesus: ARGHH!perdí contra mi hermana...es el colmo Misty: Sigue entrenando... A Jesus le tocaba entrenar duro y parejo....cuando Kyle le dijo que lo ayudaría a entrenar... Jesus: Creo que me hace falta un pollo en brasa... Kyle: Debes ser un poco mas maduro se que tienes 10 años...pero no lo se...no pienses en otra cosa si no en entrenar amigo...no aplicaste un salto pelea con planes...se que me... Jesus: Quizás las batallas no sean lo mio...pero NO ME RENDIRÉ JAMAS. Kyle: Por lo menos eres optimista... H: Mientras el mal se apodera del mundo F: Nosotros haremos Daños profundos... H: En nuestros corazones daño haremos sin pasión,ni compasión . F: Al mundo haremos una destrucción... H: Helida ,F:Franco...Team ROCKET!!Y RHYDON Franco:Estos dos chiquitines son míos los encerrare aquí... Cuando de pronto viene Brendan y usa a Wartortle... Brendan: Wartortle usa hidropulso y Pidgeotto sal y usa ráfaga... crea una ola y surfea en ella y ataca a los patanes esos...y los mandaron a volar otra vez... Jesus : Gracias Azul Brendan:...DE NADA,ahora amigo me piro vampiro Jesus: Bueno al menos nos salvo... Kyle: A descansar mañana ganaras tu 2da Medalla. EP08 Un Tsunami de decepciones...y alegrías Jesus ya le dio la pastilla a Charmander y va al gimnasio celeste,otra vez Misty: vienes a retarme hermanito? Jesus: A ganarte Hermana... Pikachu Vs Starmie: EL PERDEDOR ES PIKACHU... Jesus: Llorando...sale del gimnasio donde lo espera Kyle... Kyle: Y que tal? Jesus: Perdí...es una farsa nunca seré un Maes... Máximo:Nunca vuelvas a decir eso campeón los campeones levantamos la cara...(le seco las lagrimas) ,perdí muchas veces en mi región aprovecha la tuya...consagra te campeón ... A TOMA ESTO un Pidgeotto que capture y quiero que lo cuides tu...LATIAS VUELO Kyle: Qui..quien era ese tipO? Jesus: No lo se pero volvere a entrenar para ganar... MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA ROCKET Helida: Lo siento...lider no pudimos los chicos nos derrotaron ???:juaja(malévola)...se que ustedes no volverán a hacer misiones...sin embargo hagan esta misión...si fallan están despedidos...hay una guarderia pokemon entre Ciudad Celeste y ciudad Carmín...roben todos los pokemons como sea posible...sus encargados son unos ancianos...BUENAS SUERTE TEAM ROCKET... Helida y Franco:Dicho y hecho...! Rhydon usa escavar y llévanos ahí... MIENTRAS TANTO JESUS Jesus va entrenar y conoce a un chico de 11 años llamado Naranjo con un charizard cuyo sueño era ser un maestro tipo fuego el cual Jesus lo reta para entrenar... Naranjo:Tu Squirtle no vencerá a Charizard... Jesus: habrá que ver... Naranjo,Charizard Vs Jesus,Squirtle=LOS GANADORES SON NARANJO Y CHARIZARD... Jesus: wow de las derrotas también se aprend...eso es ya se como ganarle a Misty... Jesus: Misty te derrotare esta vez sal Bulbasaur Misty: sal Krabby usa corte,Jesus: esquiva lo y comienza a cargar un rayo solar... Misty: No aprendes hermano...usa Garra de fuego... Jesus:Espera...espe...ra Krabby se acerca ahora suéltalo y BAM ese potente rayo solar de quema ropa dejo a Krabby hundido en la pared...y no puede continuar... cuando se entera que la guarderia pokemon fue robada por el Team Rocket va corriendo hacia allá,cuando ve a Naranjo y a Kyle diciendo que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el robo... MIENTRAS TANTO EL TEAM ROCKET... Helida y Franco:Listo jefe traemos 60 pokemons en total 2 Larvitar,1 Gyarados,2 Charmaleon,1 Wartortle,3 Eevees,10 Voltorb... ???:EN fin formen su equipo con los mas poderosos...no queda mas que decirle felicidades ahora demen los demás serán para sus compañeros.... MIENTRAS TANTO JESUS KYLE Y NARANJO... Fallamos...Jesus: Bueno amigos...pobres pokemons,espero encontrarme con su líder y acabarlo...algún día...lo prometo que estas les saldrá cara... Esta historia NO acaba aquí... EP09 Un secuestro electrizante Jesus,Kyle y Naranjo ya llegaron a Ciudad Carmín donde Jesus va a desayunar mientras Naranjo va a ver la Ciudad...3 horas después Dylan e Ivan: El Team Rocket esta en esa casa secuestraron a un muchacho y a Lt. Surge Jesus: Calma en que casa en esa de alli...Vaya no lo pensé ahí ire... ???:Vaya,Vaya a quien tenemos aquí nada mas y nada menos que el señor Jesus... Jesus: Si,que hay?...soy yo...devuelve a Lt.Surge,y a Naranjo y Charizard... ???:Nunca, Archer...Vencelo mientras que yo escapo... Archer: Sal Nidoking Jesus: Sal Squirtle...Usa pistola de agua... Archer: Nidoking temblor... Jesus: Squirtle surf... y surfea en la ola sobre El Nidoking...Bash pego de lleno y por mala suerte queda en pie Nidoking... Archer: Puyas Nocivas...Nidoking Jesus: ESQUIVALOOO ...Usa Aqua Jet... Archer: NIDOKING...Nooooo perdi... Jesus: Bien Squirtle...Pikachu salta de la cabeza de Jesus a felicitarlo... Archer a escapado ... Jesus: Naranjo, Surge? Jesus ve unas huellas y las comienza a Seguir cuando va a seguirlas llega a la cueva Diglett pero un enorme Snorlax...Jesus escucha un extraño sonido de una flauta por los arboles,entonces Snorlax molesto lo ataco... EP426 Snorlax de Ash.png Pikachu salto de su hombro rápidamente para defender a Jesus...y uso una poderosa electro bola que paralizo a Snorlax y Jesus aprovecho de lanzar una pokebola a Snorlax y se cerro...Snorlax fue capturado... Jesus: La Ball desapareció...ah...que habrá pasado? ???: Amor...es tu voz la que oigo príncipe azul mio? Jesus: Georgia Inciarte...nunca me casare contigo por si acaso Georgia:Si fuera otra si verdad Jesus: Buscare la pokebola que desapareció mejor... Georgia:No desapareció tontin...ya tienes 6 pokemon el siguiente sera enviado a tu casa con tu mami... Jesus: Chao... Jesus continuo su búsqueda cuando sigue mirando adelante y cae por unas escaleras donde era la entrada a un pasadizo Jesus entro...que es eso era un Eevee peleando contra un Flareon que al ver a Jesus robo todos sus pokemons y huyo...a excepción de Pikachu... Jesus sin pokemon corrió delante delante de el indicando el camino...al llegar era Flareon efectivamente en un salón donde estaban Naranjo,Lt.Surge y ??? con Flareon... ???:Supuse que llegarías ahora que tengo a tus pokemons no podras hacer nada; Jesus: bueno tengo este Eevee y a Pikachu...a ..si que no perderé esta vez lo prometo 2 vs2... Jesus ordeno a Pikachu que atacara,mientras que Eevee salta por detrás y recupero las balls y al devolvérselas saco a 4 pokemons(a charmander no) mas Pikachu que salto de su hombro atacar... ??? huyo Jesus libero a Lt.Surge y a Naranjo... Naranjo: Gracias... Jesus: De nada... Lt.Surge: Gracias amigo eres un héroe...te voy a dar esto en muestra de agradecimiento la piedra trueno. al dársela Eevee salta sobre ella y comenzó a evolucionar en un Jolteon Lt.SURGE: WOW un Jolteon,que esperas Jesus? EP014 Jolteon de Luis.jpg Jesus: lanzo la ball y ...1,2,3 el Jolteon salvaje a sido capturado. Jesus: Espero que le guste mi familia... Naranjo y Jesus se despiden de Lt.Surge y parten hacia el centro pokemon... Jesus: Naranjo un Pollo en Brasa? Naranjo: Claro amigo yo invito... Jesus y Naranjo van a comer pollo en brasa! ESTA HISTORIA NO ACABARA AQUÍ... EP010 SUSPIROS Y MEDALLAS Naranjo: Jesus perezoso levántate Charizard y yo preparamos la rica sopa Naranjizard use su llama para cocinarla y tiene un toque especial...verdad Charizard? Charizard: Zarddd.... Jesus: Bueno a comer buen provecho...dale un poco a Charmander y a Pikachu los necesito fuertes para hoy... Los muchachos terminan de comer y Jesus se dirige al Gimnasio a eso de 9 am Jesus: Surge prepárese para ser derrotado... Surge: SI...JAJAJA! que risa no me derrotaras ni en un billón de años... Jesus: Y que tal si en ves de hablar empezamos. Surge: Lo que tu digas campeón...Sal Raichu... Jesus: Pikachu Sabes que hacer... Jesus: PIKACHU ELECTRO BOLA... Surge: Esquiva y usa cola férrea... Jesus: Improvisa...y usa cola férrea con electro bola y batea como si fuera béisbol... Pero en vez de béisbol fue Ping pong y el afectado fue Pikachu... Surge: trueno con doble patada... Jesus: Esquiva y esquivo las dos patadas... Surge: Muy bien ahora usa... Jesus: No...si puedo evitarlo Placaje eléctrico... Surge: Tienes mucho que aprender...Raichu usa cola férrea cuando venga hacia ti... Lo dejo en el suelo Surge: ELECTRO CAÑÓN AL AIRE Y HACES UNA DOBLE PATADA Y... ¡BAM! lo hizo perfecto Raichu y Pikachu no puede continuar,Raichu gana. Raichu de Lt. Surge usando Megapatada.png Jesus: Charmander enséñales tu potencial. Surge: Raichu lo que hiciste con pikachu estoy seguro que no aguantara... Raichu lo hace... Jesus: Excavar Charmander...se hundió sobre el agujero y le dio de seco a Raichu Jesus: Acabalo con Lanzallamas... Surge: Esquiva...pero no dio tiempo... Jesus: Muy bien el siguiente quien sera... Surge: Electabuzz acabalo... Charmander Vs Electabuzz Surge: Puño trueno... Jesus: Ultra Puño...POM chocaron los puños Jesus: Charmander excavar Surge: Golpea la tierra duro varias veces... Pero Charmander salio por atrás y lo golpeo... Jesus: Usa Lanzallamas Charmander... Surge: Usa Puño trueno... Jesus: Cola férrea contra el piso... Produjo un sismo y tumbo a Electabuzz ... Jesus: Golpealo varias veces con ultra puño... en una de esas Electabuzz agarra su puño y lo hundió en la pared. Arbitro: Charma... Charmander se paro y uso excavar y hundió en la tierra a Electabuzz y lo acabo con cola férrea... Surge: no me lo esperaba amigo Jesus... Jesus: Gracias,pero yo si confié en Charmander...corrió hacia el y lo tomo de brazos felicitándolo Surge: Felicidades has obtenido tu tercera medalla oficial de la Liga Kanto...sigue luchando compañero... Drake medalla trueno.png Naranjo: Muy inteligente las técnicas amigo...ves que mi sopa los ayudo. Jesus: Claro! TU sopa los ayudo!A CLARO y la de Charizard... Jesus: Una batalla Naranjo... Naranjo: Claro! Jesus: Acabalo Pikachu Naranjo: Hagamos sopa de ratón... Jesus: Usa trueno... Naranjo: Charizard esquivalo...pero no pudo Jesus: Pikachu usa Electro bola varias veces en las cuales 3 le pegaron a Charizard y se cayo produciendo esto la victoria de Pikachu... Jesus: Bueno Naranjo me quedare unos días mas en ciudad carmín. Naranjo: Si tomo el expreso canela no creo que nos veamos...pero ojala amigo... Jesus: Seguro que si en dado caso suerte en tu medalla numero 7 Vs. Blaine. Naranjo y Jesus se despiden,prometen verse pronto y librar una batalla y justo en eso procede. Jesus Alquila un Rapidash para pasear un rato por la ciudad Recepcionista: Vuelve en una hora si no vienes en 1 hora te multare...! Jesus: Tranquilo sera un paseo rápido Jesus comenzó a galopar muy veloz cuando sin darse cuenta venia un barranco...Rapidash freno pero el Impacto hizo que Pikachu y Jesus salieran volando hacia el barranco... Jesus: Ahhh! Pikachu... Cuando de pronto un chico en un Pidgeot los atrapo... Jesus: Gracias por salvarme a mi y a Pikachu...de nada! Billy: ese es el trabajo del equipo de rescate carmín. Jesus: Wow...por un suspiro ya estaba muerto... Billy: Tranquilo sigueme vamos a mi cabaña del equipo de rescate. En el camino... Billy: Cuentame a que te dedicas... Jesus: Quiero ser maestro pokemon...y el campeón de Kanto. Billy: Yo una vez soñe con eso. Jesus: A si? Billy comenzó a recordar. Una vez un chico de 10 años de Ciudad Portual ...que perdio a sus padres en un terremoto, le ofrecieron llevarlo a Kanto una familia de esposo y esposa,el niño acepta,al llegar a Kanto se asombra de todas las cosas maravillosas que hay pero antes de irse el asistente de Birch le dio un pokemon inicial, sin pensarlo mucho escogio a Treecko,quien lo acompaño recorrer toda la región Kanto como su mejor amigo...un día un tipo alto,de sombrero y abrigo llamado Giovanni líder del team Rocket secuestro a Treecko y el equipo de rescate lo ayudo a salvarlo...recolecto las 8 medallas oficiales de la liga Kanto...y paso la calle victoria,participo en la liga Pokemon y... Animador: Veamos estos muchacho tienen ilusiones Billy: Jaja!por eso selecciono a Treecko Carlos: Yo por eso selecciono a Blaziken... cuando estaba apunto de derrotar a Treecko un poder sorprendente salio de Treecko y comenzó a luchar como nunca y...Gano!al finalizar el combate se convirtió en un Grovyle. Billy: He vencido! Carlos: Eres un imbécil! ni siquiera luchaste y se fue Carlos era un chico como de 17 muy poderoso alto,piel morena y cabello azul marino...en aquel entonces,ahora no se sabe... luego de eso llego a las final de la liga... Animador: yeah! hemos llegado al momento que todos esperaban para ver quien sera el ganador , campeón el maestro... Billy: Llego el momento de ganar... Joaquin: No lo creo...Kanto tiene un campeón que se llama Joaquin!... Billy: Sal Grovyle... Joaquin: SAL! CHARIZARD! cuando ya por un golpe me derrotaba Grovyle volvió a evolucionar a Sceptile Después de un largo combate.Cuando Uso puño trueno (Sceptile) acabo a Charizard Animador: Sceptile es el ganador...increíble una gran batalla nuestro nuevo campeón es Billy... Sceptile y el niño se abrazaron por mucho rato y en la premiacion incluso lloraron pero fue muy divertido vencío al Alto Mando pero nunca pudo con el campeón...el chico volvió a ciudad Carmín como el Campeón,venció a todos los rivales y de allí su madre adoptiva muere...su padre adoptivo lo acompaña hasta el día de hoy... Billy: Y esa es mi historia... Jesus: Oh! que gran historia,tu eras el campeón... Billy: Sip aun lo soy pero me dedico al equipo de rescate Jesus: Me mostrarías a Sceptile. Billy: SAL Sceptile! Sceptile de May.png Jesus lo acaricio y jugaron un rato Pikachu y el Jesus: Creo que llego el momento de despedirse... Billy: Pidgeot y yo te llevaremos... Recepcionista: Debes pagar multa...! Billy: Tranquilo papa!es mi amigo... Recepcionista: o disculpa Jesus: Bueno iré a comer un rico pollo en brasa! Billy Y Jesus se despiden , prometen volverse a ver y tener una batalla! El dia de hoy cerro con una medalla!y un rico pollo en brasas EP011 El COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Jesus se levanta muy temprano y mientras desayuna Oak lo llamo. Oak: Hola Jesus que tal va tu Pokedex... Jesus: Bien,ayer vi un pokemon de Hoenn Oak: Que bueno! Me harías un favorcito pequeño Jesus: Claro profesor! Mientras tanto... Glea: Mama quiero que llegue el paquete! Marcos: Hermana a mi también me darán un pokemon ?. Mama:Aun no Marquitos cuando cumplas 10... de pronto TING DONG! Glea: Yo abro! Jesus: Hola aquí vive Glea Van... Glea: Si soy yo! Jesus: Muy bien! deberás escoger uno de estos 3 pokemons... Glea: Cuales son!?. Jesus: Salgan! Iniciales de Kanto.png Glea: Que fuerte decisión! a quien hubieras escogido tu? Jesus: Yo?...Squirtle! Glea: Entonces dame a Squirtle! Marcos: Y para mi? Jesus: Lo siento debes cumplir 10 primero amigo! Glea: Bueno mama iré a Ciudad Azafrán mañana ya hoy es tarde! Mama: OK! hija cuídate mucho! Jesus: Bueno yo también iré a Ciudad Azafrán! Glea: Perfecto me puedes acompañar! Jesus: SI CLARO! Mama: Bueno cuida mucho a mi hija! Jesus y Glea partieron Cuando Glea pregunta me enseñas a atrapar pokemons? Jesus: Claro ves ese Doduo? Glea: Si! Jesus: Pikachu torealo hacia el árbol y usa trueno! Pikachu lo hace y Doduo se estrella contra el árbol, Jesus lanzo la bola 1,2,3 y Doduo ha sido capturado... Glea: Y que le paso a la ball! Jesus: Se fue con mi mama a casa por que ya tengo mas de 6 pokemons en mi equipo! Glea: A OK! de pronto una furgoneta paso muy veloz robando pokemons y cuando casi atropella a Glea,Jesus la salva! ???: Sr.Jesus! un gusto en verlo que tal! Jesus: Perfecto Helida: Muy bien con mi gancho atrapo a Squirtle! ???: Un 3 VS. 3 y si ganas te lo devuelvo si no, me das todos tus pokemons Jesus: Hecho! Glea: Pero no los puedes arriesgar así por mi!y me acabas de conocer no he hecho nada para que me ayudes Jesus: Necesitas una razón para ayudar a alguien? ???: Basta de charlas! SAL SEADRA! Jesus: Charmander acabalo! ???: No me hara ni un rasguño!ese pokemon inútil! gallina que no sirve para nada! Jesus: Charmander Puño trueno y Pulso dragón! ???: Surf Jesus: ESQUIVALO USANDO EXCAVAR CON PUÑO TRUENO! derroto a Seadra! ???: lanzo una piedra a Charmander que lo enfureció demasiado y sacando su poder! evoluciono Jesus corrió a darle un abrazo y uso lanzallamas contra el! Jesus: Auch! continuemos! ???: Magby acabalo! Jesus: Charmeleon garra dragón! pero Charmeleon no obedecía para nada!y uso puño trueno con Lanzallamas!muy agresivo golpeaba...lo estava acabando. ???: Pero que...me estas acabando! Jesus: Sin yo hacer nada! ???: Ahora ese Charmander es poderoso! Jesus: Corrección Charmeleon! Finalmente Charmeleon lo acabo ???: Sal Bulbasaur! Jesus y Charmeleon sin ningún problema lo acabaron! ???: Cumplo con mi palabra!Helida dáselo a la chica!pero te prometo que te acabare la próxima vez! Jesus: sigue soñando Glea: Gracias estas bien!Jesus gran batalla! Jesus: Si gracias estoy bien! Charmeleon vuelve y descansa Glea: Que tienes ahí? Jesus: Es solo un rasguño tranquila! Glea: Te pondré una cura! Jesus: Gracias! Jesus y Glea comenzaron a charlar cuando Jesus: Quieres ir a comer pollo en brasa!? Glea: Me encantaría! Jesus: Bueno Ay Vamos! Jesus cierra el día con un pollito en brasa! y una nueva amiga! EP012 ALTO AHÍ! Jesus se levanto muy temprano a hablar con su mama Mama: Hola hijo como estas! Jesus: Bien,mama! Mama: Que bueno hijo! hola pikachu Pikachu saludo agitando la mano Sara: Hola hermano!a donde vas? Jesus: Ciudad Azafrán! Sara: En serio! nosotras iremos allá el fin de semana compramos unos boletos aéreos! Jesus: En serio! Mama: Si! Jesus: Que bien! Sara: Sabes que? papa se encuentra viajando por Sinnoh Jesus: Que bueno pronto yo estaré por allá! Jesus: Mama quiero que me mandes el Doduo que capture hace poco! Mama: Muy bien y a quien mandaras querido? Jesus: Charmeleon! Mama: Wow evoluciono... PC: La transferencia a sido completada exitosa-mente! Jesus: Si ayer en una pelea Vs. su Ex entrenador! Mama: Bueno chao hijo debo llevar a Sara a la academia! Glea: Ya podemos partir? Jesus: SIP! y comenzaron el viaje para Ciudad Azafrán! cuando de pronto! ???: Vaya,Vaya Glea! Glea: Isabella Girespin! Isabella: Te presento a mi novio Omar! te reto una batalla a ti y a tu novio! Glea: Acepto pero no ganaras! verdad Jesus Jesus: Somos novios? Glea: No...Ojala(susurro)..eh mejor este...eh peleemos! Jesus: Si tu lo dices! Sal Doduo! Omar: Lapras acabalo! Isabela: Acabalos Persian! Jesus: Usa Pin Misil Doduo!a Lapras! Omar: Laprasss! Jesus: Usa Golpe aéreo Omar: (En pánico)...Que,que hago? Jesus: Acabemos a ese Lapras con pico taladro Doduo Mientras tanto Glea se enfrenta con Isabela y Persian,el cual estaba reñido cuando su Persian iba a acabar a Squirtle con rayo ,Jesus sacrifico a Doduo para que Glea libre su batalla! Glea: Oh! preferiste perder? por mi Jesus: Es tu batalla,solo te ayude! Glea: Squirtle usa Giro rapido! Isabela: Bah! No es nada usa arañazo! y...Glea y Squirtle ganan! Glea abrazo a Squirtle muy fuerte y volvio a saltar a su cabeza! Isabela: Wow! solo fue suerte! novata,horrible! con un pokemon tortuga feo! Glea: Pero...gane! Cuando continúan unos 10 minutos Brendan: Jesus amigo que tal una batallita? Jesus: Claro! Pikachu acabalo! Brendan: Scytcher! Jesus: Bagh!Glea observa y aprende! Scyther golpeando a Pikachu con cortefuria.jpg Glea: Claro Jesus vamos!tu puedes! Brendan: Golpea a Pikachu! Jesus: Usa Rayo! Brendan: Aire Afilado! Jesus: Argh!usa cola férrea! Brendan: agárralo de la cola y ponlo a dar vuelta! Lo lanzo por el aire y choco contra un árbol y lo acabo. Brendan: Gran batalla! pues los acompañare! Glea: Gran Batalla! ven yo cargare a Pikachu! Jesus: Bueno si lo quieres cargar llévalo De pronto Franco,Helida y Peter ven a Glea con Squirtle en los brazos Helida: Franco mi amor quiero a ese Squritle! Franco: La capturare para ti! Brendan: No dejaremos que lo hagas! Jesus: Asi es Bulbasaur sal Brendan: Gengar haz tu deber! Franco y Peter: Arbok, Weezing Jesus: Bulbasaur rayo solar!!! Brendan: liga el ataque con Vendetta EP101 Gengar usando Vendetta.png Franco:Picotazo Venenoso Peter: Weezing Gas Venenoso! Arbok usando picotazo venenoso.png Glea: (Desde afuera)Jesus,Brendan no pierdan por favor! Jesus: No perderemos! Brendan: Jesus hagamos lo que nos enseño Oak! Jesus: Muy Bien! Brendan: Gengar usa Bola Sombra! Jesus: Hojas Navajas! Peter: Gas Venenoso! Franco:Lanzallamas Arbok! El humo lleno el campo de batalla donde Jesus,Brendan,Franco y Peter estaban mirando fijamente,Glea abraza muy fuerte a su Squirtle llorando con muchas lagrimas en los ojos. Peter: Perdimos!Argh! que porqueria! Weezing eres lo peor y le arrojo una piedra aléjate de mi te vas. Weezing.png Weezing comenzó a llorar mucho y lo quería seguir pero Brendan lo detiene y dice aquí hay un entrenador para ti *lo toco con una pokebola*y 1,2,3 y Weezing fue capturado! Brendan: Tomo la ball;Amigo aquí tienes un entrenador que te cuidara no dejare que nada malo te pase! Jesus le toca el hombro y le dice: Te felicito amigo has cambiado Brendan y Jesus se abrazan Brendan:*Sniff*eres mas que mi amigo mi hermano! disculpa por todo... Jesus:*llorando*lo se amigo también eres mi hermano Glea Con Pikachu y Squirtle en los brazos: Jaja! que momento Inolvidable!si o no muchachos?(a Pikachu y a Squirtle) Hoy antes de llegar a la ciudad Azafrán acamparan y mañana es un nuevo día! ESTA HISTORIA NO ACABA AQUÍ! EP013 TRAS EL TEAM ROCKET Brendan: Buenos Días! Jesus: Buenos días!Glea y yo preparamos un rico desayuno para ti!después de todo fuiste el héroe del día Desayuno.jpg Brendan: Que rico! gracias y los abrazo a los dos! Glea: No hay de que Jesus dijo que te lo hiciéramos y lo ayude Brendan: Gracias! que bueno que mis Pokemons me ayudaron a cambiar mi actitud! Jesus: Seguro los pokemons son gran ayuda son nuestros mejores amigos! Brendan: Gracias pero ahora debo partir! Jesus: Vamos Glea,también debemos partir! parten camino y salen a Ciudad Azafrán Glea: Fue muy bonito lo de ayer Jesus:(se ruboriza)eh! eest...e tu...te todo lo viste todo? Glea: Si pero no te preocupes me gusto ese momento! entran en ciudad Azafrán Jesus: Mi ciudad Natal(respiraba) Glea: Naciste aquí? Jesus: sip!pero luego me mude a pueblo Paleta! Glea: Que bella ciudad mi primer listón! Jesus: Ese tipo quédate aquí!ya vuelvo no te muevas no me sigas!por nada! Lira en Ciudad Trigal.jpg Camino atrás y se tiro por un sótano. Jesus: Wow que grande! Mientras tanto... ???:Aff! Esclavo mi desayuno! Esclavo:Voy señor Mientras Tanto... Jesus: sigue mas adelante cuando dos hombres comenzaron a hablar Soldado: Ey!que tal va Mega Mewto X! Científico:Perfecto listo para aplastar cabezas de pronto Jesus lo tocaron por de tras,Jesus pelo los ojos y se medio paralizo y comenzó a temblar cuando de pronto era Naranjo Naranjo:Oye amigo que rayos te pasa? Jesus: Casi me matas! Naranjo:Disculpa una chica asustada me dijo que te siguiera! Jesus: Glea...bueno al menos no fue ella la que me siguió y comenzaron a avanzar y el científico saco un Blastoise Blastoise usando hidrobomba.png Jesus: Oye amigo tranquilo! Cientifico: usa Hidrobomba! Pikachu bajo rápidamente para defenderá Jesus y a Naranjo. Jesus :Muy bien pikachu Rayo! Naranjo: Charizard!acabalo y Charizard agarro a Pikachu y empezaron a volar,cuando Pikachu cargo un placaje eléctrico y lo lanzo por los aires hasta que impacto a Blastoise y lo acabo! Naranjo: Hacemos buen equipo! Jesus: Claro!Pikachu usa carga a el científico lo dejo inconsciente,continuaron por los pasillos hasta que un tipo volando en un Dragonite aterriza Lance y Dragonite.png Lance: Muy bien muchachos,vine a ayudarlos ??? a hecho mucho daño debemos acabarlo Jesus: Cierto! Al llegar estaban Archer,Franco(recién ascendido),??? ???:Jesus,y lo empujo,que haces husmeando mi guarida, mi hogar! Jesus: Salvando Kanto! Lance: Dragonite acabalo Naranjo: Charizard!destruyelo! Jesus: Pikachu resetealo! ???:SAL MAGMAR! Archer: Nidoking haslo temblar! Franco: Gyarados! comenzó la batalla Jesus: Pikachu Electro bola! ???:Excavar Magmar! Jesus: Pikachu espéralo con cola férrea! Lance: Dragonite rayo hielo! EP002 Dragonite usando rayo de hielo.png Archer:Terremoto! el terremoto afecto a todos y Pikachu casi lo debilita Jesus(pensando):Hare la técnica que use Vs. Naranjo! Jesus: Usa Electro bola a los tres blancos! pero fallo Vs Nidoking! Franco: Gyarados lanzallamasss! Archer: Púas Nocivas! Jesus: Acabemoslo juntos Al mismo tiempo! Jesus: Rayo Lance: Rayo Hielo! Naranjo: Anillo ígneo!! Franco:Hidrobomba ???:Llamarada Archer:Terremoto PUSH!El humo conquisto el terreno y resulto ser un empate Luego huyeron y Jesus cae del cansancio al llegar a la ciudad Glea esta nerviosa esperando y vienen Naranjo con Lance y ve que Lance trae a Jesus en los brazos. Glea: Que sucedió!? Lance:Esta desmayado no quiere despertar Glea(con lagrimas) le toca la frente le quita la gorra y le puso toallas frías en la cabeza 10 minutos después Jesus abrió los ojos lentamente Jesus: Que..que paso? Glea: Estas bien? Naranjo:Eres todo un campeón!amigo Lance: Lo eres,eres todo un héroe! Jesus: Me duele la espalda! Glea: Estas bien!... Jesus :Si claro!debo estar preparado mañana llegan mi mama y mi hermanita! las debo recibir muy bien! Jesus: Los invito a un pollo en brasa ESTA HISTORIA NO ACABA AQUÍ! EP014 REENCUENTROS DE ALTO VOLTAGE Jesus: Muy bien este debe ser el aeropuerto Lance:Si este es! de pronto llegan Sara y Diamantina(mama) con Dragonite de bufanda Glea:Jesus esa no es tu mama? Jesus:Si esa debe ser! y corrió hacia ellas y salto a darles un abrazo Mama:Hijo tiempo sin verte cuanto has crecido desde que te fuiste,hola Pikachu *y lo acaricio* Jesus:Jeje! eso creo!Hola Sara!como estas! Sara:Bien!lista para mi graduación! Naranjo:Hola me llamo Naranjo,mucho gusto! Glea:Yo soy Glea un placer! Lance:Diamantina! Diamantina:Tu! Jesus: Mama el es mi amigo Lance! Lance:Es tu mama? Jesus: Si que pasa! Glea: Creo que aquí hay pasado! Naranjo:De hecho... Diamantina:Donde esta tu trofeo? Lance:Jaja!borrón y cuenta nueva! Jesus:Porque no resolvemos esto en la Plaza batalla? Mientras partían,(Lance se fue solo). Glea: Sra.Diamantina cual es su rivalidad con Lance? Diamantina:Veras... Comenzo el recuerdo... Animador: En esta esquina El joven promesa Lance con su Dratini!,A la otra esquina la Maestra Dragón Diamantina y Dragonair!... Arbitro:1,2,3 comienzen! La aldea dragón se paralizo ese día,las gradas estaban repletas,la favorita a ganar el torneo del ciclo era yo! Diamantina: Dragonair pulso dragon! Lance:Hagamos lo fácil!...usa excavar! Diamantina:Cola hierro lo espero y lo dejo hundido en la pared de las gradas Dragonair usando hiperrayo.png Diamantina:Hiperayo! pero dratini no se rindió y uso un poderoso lanzallamas que dejo a la gente en las gradas boquiabiertos Lance:Que!?le sorprende algo! Diamantina:No! Dragonair hidrobomba! Lance:USA PSÍQUICO! Y la batalla termino para mi...el era el campeon de la aldea dragón. Fin del recuerdo... Jesus: Wow mama eso no lo sabia! Naranjo:De verdad que debió ser épico ese combate! Diamantina:Si! Glea: Era asombrosa! Y justo en eso llegaron a el campo de batalla! Animador:Pero a quienes tenemos aquí nada mas y nada menos que Diamantina y Lance! Juez:Muy bien sera un 2vs... Diamantina:1 Vs. 1 como aquel día! Lance: Dragonite acabalo! DESDE LAS GRADAS... Jesus: Esto sera asombroso,cierto pikachu? Pikachu: Pika,pika! Animador:Empiezen Diamantina:Pulso Dragón! Lance:Tal y como aquel día,jaja!Puño trueno! Dragonite de Yordani.png Diamantina:Cola Dragón! Glea: Vamos Señora Diamantina! Naranjo:Acabelo! Jesus: Vamos mama! Diamantina:Como entrenamos Dragonair Hidrobomba! Lance:Muy bien puño trueno contra la tierra! esto genero un terremoto que casi debilita a Dragonair! Animador:Que hará Diamantina para salir de esta? Sara: No te rindas ma! Diamantina:Tal como aquel día pero al reves!Psíquico! y...la batalla acabo... Juez:La ganadora es Diamantina! Lance:Gran batalla! Jesus y Sara corren a abrazar a mama! Jesus: Que gran batalla! Lance: Jesus,Naranjo debo irme!fue un placer haberlos conocido!Dragonite vuelo! y mientras que se alejaba NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER DIAMANTINA! Diamantina:Te volvere a ganar seguro!,que les parece si les cocino algo Glea: Perfecto,yo le ayudo a cocinar! En el hote Diamantina y Glea:Ya esta listo! EP053 Comida.png Jesus:Se ve delicioso a comer y buen provecho! EN ESO... Sara:Oye hermano...tu Charmeleon es algo raro Jesus:Que!? Diamantina:de hecho si no se relaciona con los otros pokemons Glea:Que raro últimamente no te obedecía Jesus! Diamantina: mmm...incluso?...es muy tranquilo Jesus:Bueno... Naranjo:Mi Charizard nunca le sucedió! Jesus:El tuyo! Naranjo:Bueno!...lo siento Sara:Dejenme retirar los platos! Mañana sera un nuevo día! EP015 Revanchas al estilo Karate! Diamantina:Buenos días muchachos y abrió la habitación! pero ninguno de los 3 estaba... Mientras tanto... Glea: Segun mi mapa...es aquí el dojo de karate donde los entrenadores entrenan...y esta recién remodelado! al entrar esta nada mas y nada menos que Brock el maestro tipo roca Brock:Jesus! Jesus:Brock! se dan un apretón de manos. Ash y Brock despidiendose.jpg Brock:Que te parece una batalla de entrenamiento Sensei:Yo sere el Juez! Brock:Que sea un uno Vs uno de pronto Diamantina y Sara llegan pero no entran si no que se quedan viendo desde afuera Jesus:Vamos pikachu!(y salto de su hombro dispuesto a combatir) Brock: acabalo Kabutops! desde las gradas... Naranjo:Bueno Jesus tiene ventaja... Glea:Ojala!debería ganar! Juez:Empiezen! Jesus:Muy bien usa Cola eléctrica! Pikachu Latigo.jpg Brock: Kabutops! Jesus:No esperabas tanta rapidez de mi parte? Brock.Bueno no tanta...Kabutops golpe roca! Jesus: Contrataca con Cola férrea! Pikachu usando cola ferrea.jpg Brock:Oye!has mejorado bastante! Jesus:Si señor!Pikachu usa Trueno! Brock:Kabutops poder pasado! Desde las gradas Naranjo:le ha dado de lleno ese ataque! Jesus:Usa...cola trueno Pero Pikachu no sabia muy bien ese ataque y termino confundiéndose Brock:Muy bien excavar! Jesus:Pikachu atento puede venir por cualquier lado pero Pikachu fue impactado por el ataque Desde las gradas... Glea:Parece que Kabutops ha reaccionado muy bien! Jesus: Pikachu usa Trueno!... Brock: Contraataca con trampa rocas y encierralo... Jesus:Oh no! Pero Pikachu logra excavar y usar Cola Férrea! Brock:Kabutops Aqua Jet...! de pronto una gran nube de humo lleno el campo de batalla... Naranjo: Así sera difícil ver quien gano! Glea:Pikachu se mantuvo en pie! Brock:Oh no! eh vuelto a perder! Jesus: Y yo he vuelto a ganar... Glea y Naranjo saltan al campo a felicitar a Jesus! Glea lo abrazo y Naranjo le choco los cinco! Brock:Fue un placer la batalla ahora ire a descansar Jesus: Seguro quizas este entrenamiento me ayude en la batallo contra Sabrina... Brock:Seguro que si! De pronto entra Diamantina con Sara! Diamantina:Felicidades hijo gran batalla,libraste! Jesus:Soy el hijo de la mejor! de pronto el Sensei lo interrumpe Sensei:Felicidades te regalo este huevo! Huevo Elekid.png Jesus:Wow Gracias!mama llevatelo a la incubadora!ok Mama:Ok hijo! Sara:Me lo regalas hermano! Jesus:Con una condición! Sara:La que sea! Jesus:Que lo cuidaras mejor que yo! Sara:Hecho! Naranjo:Vamos a comer pollo en brasa,para despedirnos ya que mañana se van! Diamantina:Me parece excelente idea! Jesus:Bueno! Glea:Jaja!Squirtle va a comer su comida favorita! Sara:Y yo celebrare por mi primer pokemon! El día de hoy acaba con una excelente victoria de Jesus y Sara ahora tiene un nuevo pokemon! Esta historia NO acaba aquí! Finalizo la primera parte...si la primera parte te gusto lee: Viajes por Kanto y mas allá 2.